At present, recording technology is widely used in the client-side applications such as Instant Messenger (IM) and Social Networking Services (SNS). Recording technology is the basis of audio transmission, and it provides more convenient services for exchange and communication between users. In general, the conventional process of audio transmission includes: application provides a “Record” button in the chat interface; a user sends out an audio transmission request while pressing this button; the application initiates the recording program installed on the terminal, which starts recording; the recording program records audio input by users; the recording is ended when user releases the button; the recording program compiles the obtained complete audio signal data to form an audio file; the recording program loads the audio file to the application to conduct audio encoding and audio transmission. In the aforementioned process, since the compilation, encoding, and transmission of audio signals can only be conducted after the audio recording process is finished, the delay for audio transmission may be significant. Such a process cannot meet the needs of some scenarios that require swift audio transmission, making the user experience unsatisfactory regarding audio communication.
Accordingly, it is necessary and desirable to provide a new technology, so as to resolve the technical problem and improve the above-mentioned approach.